Paul ou l'illusion qui meurt
by IveBel
Summary: Draco à un chat, un chat qui s'apelle Paul. Si dernière ce nom des plus communs se cachait un monstre sanguinaire ? Harry arrivera-t-il à le sauver ? Vivront-ils heureux ? Gros délire en perspective...


En attendant de continuer ma fiction "filer à l'anglaise", je poste cet OS que j'avais en reserve depuis des mois. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Comme habituellement, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient si ce n'est Paul et Janis.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Ce matin, j'ai encore marché sur la queue de Paul. Elle est pleine de poil. Je hais les chats. Essayez donc un peu de répéter _«_ _un chat siamois si chiant »_ une dizaine de fois sans que votre langue ne fourche. Je suis sûr que, désormais, vous aussi détestez les chats.

Mais, si je déteste Paul c'est surtout pour l'imagination dont il fait preuve pour me mettre de mauvaise humeur chaque matin. Imaginez, le jour se lève, vous allumez la lumière en rouspétant de la luminosité trop forte. Puis, vous essayer de vous levez mais tombez de votre lit à cause des draps dans lesquels vous vous êtes emmêlés. Vous jeter un regard biaisé au réveil tout en soupirant de dépit. Le brouillard vous enveloppe, à demi-endormi, vous ouvrez vos volets quand votre chat vous saute dessus avec sa tête des mauvais jours. A présent c'est sûr vous êtes réveillé. Vous grognez encore un peu pour la forme. Les rayons du soleil absorbent en leur lumière le peu d'acuité visuelle qu'il vous reste. Tout en pestant, vous vous traînez lamentablement jusqu'à votre charmante cuisine et, alors que vos yeux refusent obstinément de s'ouvrir, vos pieds écrabouillent, par mégarde, une chose informe d'au moins cinquante centimètres de long, avant de comprendre, grâce à d'habiles coups de griffes dans les orteils, qu'il s'agit de votre chat.

Ça y est, vous savez maintenant pourquoi je déteste les chats siamois qui s'appellent Paul.

Je vous vois rire. C'est sûrement ce qu'il vous arrive chaque matin. Mais bien sûr le vôtre ne se prénomme pas Paul mais Mistigri, Sirius ou Pompom.

Il se trouve qu'à l'instar d'une femme enceinte je n'ai pas eu le choix du prénom. Marcus, mon ex-fiancé était un fervent admirateur de Paul McCarney. Vous nous représentez sans mal le fanatique, cheveux longs, guitare dans le dos et lunettes extra larges. Ce n'est que la partie sympathique du personnage. J'oublie de vous dire qu'il portait des pantalons informes qu'il osait qualifier de tendance et des bottines en cuir dont les éperons lui donnaient un faux air de Lucky Luke. J'ai bien essayé de lui faire porter un costume un jour, mais j'y ai renoncé quand mon meilleur ami Blaise m'a demandé si tante Bella était morte et à quelle heure avait lieu l'enterrement. Après ce regrettable incident, je n'ai pas mis longtemps à me séparer de lui ; mais son chat, c'est une autre histoire. Je suis rentré le soir de notre rupture, Paul était là mais Marcus avait disparu. Ça a été un choc. Je ne parle pas de Marcus bien sûr puisque c'est moi qui l'ai jeté. Par contre, que son affreuse bestiole soit encore chez moi à se dandiner dans tout l'appartement, feulant sur ma moquette neuve et lacérant mes rideaux. Je peux vous dire que j'ai cru que j'allais le dépecer.

Puis Janis m'a avoué qu'elle avait déjà goûté de la terrine de chat en Thaïlande, apparemment c'est un met délicieux. Malheureusement Paul n'est pas assez gras pour qu'on le mange, alors je patiente. C'est la version officielle fournie au service vétérinaire avec lequel j'ai déjà pris rendez-vous. Je ne vais tout de même pas me salir les mains, j'ai fait une manucure en début de semaine. La version officieuse est que je soupçonne Janis d'être amoureuse de Paul alors je rentre dans son jeu. Au fait, j'ai oublié de vous dire, Janis c'est mon poisson rouge Thaïlandais. Elle a vécu six mois en Asie avant d'arriver en France par cargo et j'ai craqué quand je l'aie vue dans son petit bocal en forme de noix de coco dans la boutique animalière au coin de ma rue.

Donc pour revenir à nos moutons, enfin à nos poissons - chats, je me lève, fait griller mes chaussettes dans mon toaster et essaye d'enfiler mes tartines. Malencontreusement, je glisse sur la couche de beurre que j'avais étalé sur le pain de mie et j'atterris sur Paul qui me gratifie d'un miaulement monstrueux. Une fois sourd et toujours aussi affamé, je m'en vais d'un pas rageur salué Janis qui fait des ronds dans son bocal. Soudainement, Paul se jette sur moi toutes griffes dehors et me grimpe dans le dos tel un alpiniste qui entreprend l'ascension de l'Everest. Je n'ai pas le temps de dire « ouf » que déjà mon sous-pull en cachemire est en lambeaux. C'est définitif, désolé Janis, je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire.

Je prend ma nouvelle paire d'escarpins, l'ancienne ayant été mangée par des, suppose-t-on, rats envahisseurs de l'espace, et fonce dans le couloir. N'omettant pas, bien sûr, de refermer la porte à triple tours. Ne sait-on jamais, dès fois que le fauve assoiffé de sang humain se mette en tête l'idée de zigouiller la voisine. Cela ne serait, en soi, par une grande perte pour l'humanité, mais imaginez l'esclandre et les titres à une du journal télévisé :

« Assassinée pour un tas de poussière. »

Comme si elle ne pouvait pas balayer la cage d'escalier de haut en bas plutôt que de s'arrêter devant ma porte d'entrée. Elle me nargue cette petite bourgeoise frigide. Le balai est là pour en attester, coincée entre le seuil de mon appartement et le mur du hall d'entrée. Une idée malsaine me traverse l'esprit, je ravale un sourire narquois, tout compte fait, je vais peut-être laisser ma porte ouverte. Ça lui fera les pieds à la vielle rombière.

Donc c'est d'une humeur massacrante que je me décide à aller acheter une hache pour castrer ce satané chat, je veux dire une bâche pour cacher ce satané tas. Oui, assurément, c'est ce que j'ai voulu dire. Ne me croyez pas plus méchant que je le suis déjà.

J'arrive donc au magasin d'horticulture, le pas conquérant et demande poliment une bâche au vendeur qui a le culot de me questionner sur l'usage que j'en ferai.

«- Pour étouffer mon chat, quelle idée ! Répondis-je d'une voix qui se voulait humoristique »

Je me retrouve sur le parking avec trois pot de géranium dans les mains mais la bâche est restée dans le magasin. Je vais devoir supporter le monstre encore quelques jours. Dans ma malchance, je me dis que que Paul se vengera sur les fleurs immondes que je viens d'acheter et que ma prochaine paire de chaussures résistera peut-être à l'été, si le ciel a pitié de moi. Je rentre donc chez moi, mes idées noires à leur paroxysme et je tombe nez-à-nez avec Harry, mon nouveau petit ami qui m'attend devant la porte d'entrée, une valise plus grosse que lui dans les mains. Je lui saute dessus manquant de nous faire tomber dans le couloir. Une joie incommensurable s'empare de moi. Non pas que je sois superficiel au point de tomber en syncope à chaque fois que je le vois mais Paul aime particulièrement ses nouveaux mocassins.

« - Salut mon chaton, me lance-t-il avec un sourire ravageur. »

Je le gratifie d'un sourire morne. Nous verrons bien qui rira le dernier.

La première chose que j'ai aimé chez Harry c'est l'intérêt qu'il porte aux animaux. Surtout aux chats. J'ai presque regretté quand il m'a dit qu'il n'avait aucune allergie. Cela m'aurait donné une raison pour me débarrasser de la bête. La seconde chose qui m'a fait craquer, ce sont ses yeux vert qui brillent tels des émeraudes au soleil. Ah, je bave ! Un grondement sourd se fait entendre derrière la porte. En plus d'avoir une vue exceptionnelle il faut que Paul aie un odorat surdéveloppé. Je soupire. Pour sûr, il a reconnu le parfum de Harry. C'est vrai qu'il sent bon. Je m'attarde dans son cou quelques instants mais un bruit mat raisonne dans l'appartement. Il est tant d'entrer dans la fosse aux lions avant que le fauve ne fasse un carnage. La dernière fois que nous sommes restés à discuter derrière la porte, Paul s'est vengé en dévorant le gruyère que j'avais laissé sur la table. Et le pire dans cette histoire, c'est qu'en tant normal il rechigne le fromage que je lui offre gracieusement. Quel goujat !

J'ai à peine ouvert la porte d'entrée, pensez-moi à la faire blinder, qu'une demi-tonne me fonce dessus à toute allure. Une demi-tonne et j'exagère à peine.

« Je devrais mettre cette bestiole au régime car malgré son poids elle arrive encore à défier les lois de la gravité.

- Voyons Draco, il est tout maigre, tu n'as pas honte de t'en prendre à ce pauvre animal ?

- Gna Gna Gni, singe-je complètement déprimée qu'il prenne une fois de plus sa défense »

J'avoue que mon comportement est quelques fois puéril mais Harry est complètement gaga de ce chat. A chaque fois qu'il joue avec Paul (à savoir qui joue avec l'autre ?), j'ai l'impression qu'il a le quotient intellectuel d'une huître décérébrée. Il lui arrive même de lui parler. Vous devriez voir ! Janis et moi on se marre bien durant ces moment-là. Mais ne le rapportez à personne, je ne voudrais pas que l'on croit que je parle à mon poisson rouge.

« Oui Janis, je sais que tu m'entends, mais tu comprends, personne ne sait que j'ai un poisson rouge qui parle alors je n'ai pas spécialement envie de l'ébruiter. Un cambriolage arrive tellement vite de nos jours, Annonce-je doctement »

Harry scrute la peau d'ours qui trône devant le sofa et je ne peux que me justifier devant son regard scandalisé.

« Pour cet ours, Paul devait être la parfaite incarnation du mal. Le pauvre animal ne s'est pas remis de sa rencontre avec le fauve. Il a perdu à deux contre un alors que l'on était parti visité une resserve animalière en Alaska.

- Tu n'es jamais allé en Alaska, Draco.

- J'avoue, je l'ai acheté chez un antiquaire mais mon histoire était plausible, ajoute-je sérieusement alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel tout en souriant. Par sa faute, je n'ai pratiquement plus de vie sociale. Soupire-je exagérément.

- Mon pauvre chaton, il me semblait pourtant que tu avais fait une soirée avec Pansy, Blaise, Astoria, Théodore et Millicent et tous les autres mardi dernier, d'ailleurs, la voisine... »

Je le regarde furieusement alors qu'il éclate de rire. Paul quant à lui se lèche consciencieusement les pattes avant avec déférences et noblesse.

« - Ce chat est une calamité.

- Tu sais que l'on vouait des cultes aux chats dans l'Égypte ancienne et qu'à l'époque de Toutankamon, tu serais passée à l'échafaud pour moins que ça ? M'annonce-t-il en déballant ses connaissances phénoménales en mythologie.

- Je veux bien lui construire un temple du maraudage, car s'il y a bien quelqu'un sur terre qui peut transformer l'appartement en une zone sinistrée en moins de temps qu'un ouragan, c'est bien Paul »

Harry pouffe de rire et s'éloigne pour aller défaire sa valise. Je suis heureux, durant une semaine le saccage que Paul laissera sur son passage sera deux fois moindre. Non pas qu'il se calme quand Harry est présent mais comme nous serons deux pour ranger, tout me semblera plus facile. Il n'en fallait pas moins pour égayer ma journée. Je me retourne pour demander à Janis ce qu'elle en pense mais, une vision d'horreur s'impose à mes yeux : le bocal est vide. Aussi vide que la tête de Marcus l'était. Je vois le chat qui se lèche les babines alors que Harry gazouille en le prenant dans ses bras. Je mime une grimace de dégoût. Paul a bouffé mon poisson rouge ! Paul à bouffé mon poisson rouge ! Paul à bouffé mon poisson rouge ! Il me faut quelques minutes pour que l'information gagne mon cortex cérébral. Je regarde la boule de verre, les yeux larmoyant quand soudain j'aperçois Janis tapie au fond de l'aquarium, toute tremblante. Paul n'a pas bouffé mon poisson rouge ! Merci mon dieu ! Je scrute l'innocent présumé assassin qui, j'en jurerais presque, me fait un clin d'œil. Complètement sidéré, je m'installe dans le canapé. Et malgré la voisine qui fait un boucan d'enfer à l'étage et Paul qui est insupportable, j'observe l'éphèbe qu'est mon petit-ami et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ma vie à un semblant de perfection. Il vient me rejoindre dans le sofa en prenant ses aises. Mais alors qu'il s'assoit, un « couic » strident se fait entendre. Harry me lance un regard torve et s'en suit le miaulement suraigu de Paul qui vient de comprendre la situation avec quelques secondes de retard.

Le rêve a été de courte durée.

C'est une fois encore l'illusion d'un havre de paix qui meurt.

Voilà l'affreuse bestiole qui détale dans tout l'appartement en faisant des dérapages dignes des plus grands pilotes de course automobile. Le décompte commence. Un vase du Japon cassé, trois géranium piétinés, une chemise lacérée, une pile de livres effondrée et au fond de la pièce, cachée derrière un carton vide, une cage à souris dont la porte est entrouverte.

« Harry tu n'as pas osé ? Scande-je, priant le bon dieu pour qu'il me réponde par la négative mais un sourire d'excuse se peint sur son visage.

- J'ai pensé que nous pourrions essayer de les faire cohabiter »

Qu'est devenu Paul ? Vous demandez-vous. Sûrement entrain de chasser les souris. Et les souris en question ? Elles courent après Paul, voyons ! Et Harry ? Il compte les points sous mon regard outragé.


End file.
